


Christmas at the Mall

by Readerofmuch



Category: The Penumbra Podacast
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: A few cute mall AUs! Gift for stormy-bisexual.





	1. Elf

Rita bobbed behind the camera, shaking a set of jingle bells at the small, squawling child in Santa’s lap. 

 

“C’mon sweetie, can you smile for me? Huh? Lookie here!”

 

The small child swiped one hand across their nose and smled a small, shy smile. FLASH! ‘Rex’ (or so proclaimed his name tag) snapped the picture and just like that, the little one was off Santa’s lap and Juno was up selling the parents on the various photo packages. Ria waved as the little kid toddled off and turned to escort in the next family. She opened the little gates and let in a small, solemn eyed girl followed by the most gorgeous woman Rita had ever seen. 

 

“Uh, uh- hi! Welcome to Santa’s workshop!”

 

She gestured the little girl towards Santa’s chair and her eyes lit up. She almost ran over and plopped down onto Santa’s lap. 

 

“Aww!” said Rita, “Is she yours?”

 

“Sarah? Goodness no. She’s my niece.”

 

Rita was having a hard time speaking clearly, but elf training took over. 

 

“Well that’s nice of you, taking your niece out like this.”

 

The woman nodded distractedly and then leaned forward. 

 

“What time do you get off?”

 

“My shift ends at three. Why?”

 

“Because I’m returning Sarah to her mom at 2:30. Why don’t we meet in that little coffee shop in the food court say 3:00?”

Rtat barely had time to stammer out her acceptance before Sarah and the attractive stranger were drifting back into the crowd. 

 

“Well well well,” said Peter, setting up the camera. “Looks like you’ve got a date.”

 

Rita resisted the urge to squeal. 3:00 had never felt further away.


	2. Gift Wrapping

“I still don’t know how you got me into this Juno.”

 

“Oh come on, said Juno from across the room, “It’s for a good cause. Can you hand me that tape?”

 

Sasha passed the tape obligingly across the table. Juno taped down the end of an alarm clock wrapped in ‘Happy Trees’ paper. He handed it over to Sasha who started winding a ribbon around it. Juno moved on to the last box in the order. 

 

“I know,” she said, “but that doesn’t make it less mind numbing. Why aren’t you tying your own packages anyways?”

 

Juno gestured towards his eyepatch which, thanks to his stupidly tenacious and persuasive boyfriend, had a Christmas angel on it. 

 

“I can’t see well enough to tie knots.” 

 

Sasa raised an eyebrow in his direction. 

 

“You’re just so much better at it! Here’s the last box.”

 

Sasha looped the ribbon around the box and surveilled her work. Juno was right; she wasn’t half bad at this. She put the last bow on it and put the present carefully into the box. 

 

“I can take this to the front, if you want?” asked Sasha trying to be discrete. From the spreading grin on Juno’s face she knew she’d failed. 

 

“Of course,” he said cheerfully, “and say hi to RIta for me!”

 

Sasha blushed as she pushed through the curtain. 

 

“Hey Rita,” she said, faux-casual, “I have that last order here for you.”

 

“Oh! Good, I been waitn’ for this for a real long time. The people are due back any minute! Not that you or Juno did anything wrong mind you, it’s just not been very crowded so all I can do is sit around and wait and people watch!”

 

Rita smiled at her. 

 

“If you’re ever bored I could, uh, come stand with you? If you want? Juno isn’t always the best company.”

 

“Hey!” objected Juno from behind the curtain. Both women ignored him. 

 

“Yeah, of-of course! You’re always welcome!”

 

“Excuse me,” said an unfamiliar voice, “I’m here for my packages?”

 

“Of course,” said Rita. She started to retrieve the wrapped boxes. Sasha slipped behind the curtain again, still blushing. 

 

“I knew it,” said Juno, “you're head over heels.”

 

“Says the man who lets his boyfriend bedazzle his eyepatch.”

 

Juno shrugged. 

 

“Guilty as charged, but it's better than letting him draw on them.”

 

They both shuddered. Before they could continue their conversation, Rita set another box of presents on the table. For the next few hours Sasha and Juno wrapped until their hands were cramping. Finally the mall was closing and they started cleaning things up. Sasha glanced at the curtain. 

 

“Go talk to her,” said Juno reassuringly, “we're almost done here anyways.”

 

Sasha stepped out from behind the counter. Rita smiled at her. 

 

“Oh good, you're here. We just need to bring in the decorations and then we can head home.”

 

Sasha nodded without saying anything and started to bring in the plastic baubles. 

 

“So Rita, do you have any plans after this?”

 

“Nope! I have some presents to wrap still but I don't think I can bring myself to after today.” 

 

“Well that's good.”

 

Sasha stopped talking and the silence wore on 

 

“Do you want to go out?” asked Rita, finally. “I think that cute little diner up the street is still open.” 

 

“Yeah,” said Sasha, “yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
